She Bop
by amberdowny
Summary: Lost in another dream, Drake gets curious. Sequel to “Girls Just Wanna Have Fun," you should probably read that first...


Title: She Bop

Author: SP

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Nickelodeon and Dan Schneider and whoever else own everything.

Rating: M

Pairing: Drake/Josh

Warnings: crack!fic, masturbation, more gay het sexual situations.

Word Count: 1702

Summary: Lost in another dream, Drake gets curious. Sequel to "Girls Just Wanna Have Fun" Very necessary to read that first!  
Author's Notes: This is entirely due to okvegascowgirl. Pretty much the whole plot was her idea. And Cyndi Lauper inspired the title, of course.

The first thing Drake noticed when he woke up was that he was still a girl. The second thing was that he was being spooned by Josh. And the third thing was that both of them were still naked, which immediately made the second thing more awkward.

Drake rolled over in Josh's embrace and shook his shoulder. "Dude, wake up!"

Josh opened his eyes slowly, then apparently assessing the situation just as Drake had, he moved away from him. Of course, being Josh, he fell out of bed.

The loud _thump_ jogged something in Drake's brain. "Hey…isn't this just a dream?"

Rubbing his backside, Josh stood up, immediately grabbing Drake's brown blanket and wrapping it around his hips. "Ow. No, it's not a dream. Neither was yesterday."

Drake frowned, pulling the sheet over his chest. "Are you sure? I really feel like I dreamed yesterday, and like I'm dreaming right now."

Josh rolled his eyes and pinched Drake. It hurt a lot, and Drake shrieked. "Well, you spontaneously changed genders. I'm sure you _wish_ you were dreaming. Um, also, we had sex. Another reason to wish you were dreaming."

Drake shook his head vehemently. "No! I don't regret it. Um, unless you do?"

"Well…no, not really. In the name of your being a girl and your experiment, right?"

Drake nodded. "Absolutely. And besides…it was really good."

Josh blushed and moved down the ladder to get dressed.

Drake stretched. "What am I supposed to wear today? I only bought one new shirt; I was hoping I'd be back to normal by now."

"Well," Josh said practically, zipping his jeans, "you're not going anywhere, right? So it doesn't really matter what you look like. Put on your own jeans, and you can wear one of my shirts."

Drake sighed. "Fine." He got out of bed and found a pair of jeans, and his discarded bra from the night before. "Give me a shirt," he demanded, after getting dressed as much as he could. "No, not that shirt!" he said sharply, seeing the blue polo in Josh's hand.

Josh made an exasperated sound. "Then which one do you want?"

"That red and gray hoodie?" Drake asked, batting his eyelashes.

"Does it really matter?"

"Yes." Drake pouted and Josh caved, tossing him the garment. "Thanks!" Drake said brightly, pulling it over his head. "You know, it might look better on me than on you," he teased.

Josh shrugged. "Probably," he said self-deprecatingly.

Drake frowned. "Hey--no putting yourself down," he said, echoing his words from last night.

Josh shot him a small smile. "Hey, how are you going to avoid Mom and Dad all day? I mean, we were gone most of the day yesterday, so it was easy. But today…"

Drake thought about it. "Um…I'll stay up here all day. Tell them I'm sick."

"What if they come to check on you?"

"Don't let them. Or…warn me first, and I'll jump onto the couch with a blanket."

Josh looked doubtful. "I don't know…how are you going to entertain yourself up here all day?"

"Dude, I'll be fine. I have a TV, a GameSphere, a fridge full of snacks, and like five different guitars," Drake answered.

"Well, I know you and your attention span."

"Hey!"

Josh shrugged. "Sorry, but you have to admit I've got a point…"

Drake stuck his tongue out.

Josh laughed, and then moved towards the door. "Craig and Eric are supposed to come by at nine-thirty to study for that big Calculus test. You behave yourself."

"Have I ever not?"

"Only all the time. I'll come back up when they leave."

Drake nodded. "Okay." The door clicking shut was his answer.

Drake grabbed a bag of cheese puffs and sat down on the couch to watch some TV. He flipped through the channels absently, finally stopping on some reality show rerun. He popped a cheese puff into his mouth and settled into the cushions to watch.

--

Two hours later, with the bag of snacks gone, as well as two cans of Mocha Cola and three Megathon Bars, and nothing else interesting on TV, Drake found himself extremely bored. He turned off the TV and stretched out on the couch with a sigh.

"Man, I hate this," he said aloud to no one, really listening to his feminized voice for the first time. "It might have been fun for a little while yesterday," _and it was definitely fun "experimenting" with Josh_, he added mentally, not quite ready to say that out loud yet, "but now I'm sick of it. I'm trapped in here with nothing to do and no one to do it with--" And then he stopped abruptly.

"Oh, duh," he murmured. Why hadn't he thought of this earlier? It didn't matter that he was alone. In fact, it was preferable that he was. Because he knew what it was like for girls to have sex with guys--but not what it was like for girls to, um, do things on their own.

Carefully, Drake arched his hips off the couch, unbuttoned his jeans and pulled down the zipper. Then, slowly, he slid them over his hips and down to his knees. Cautiously, he touched himself experimentally.

"Eurgh!" Drake said involuntarily, not really because it was disgusting, but because it was such a foreign feeling. He was used to long and hard, not wet and squishy. "Well, that's the biggest turn-off ever," he muttered to himself. Why did he have to think that? Okay, not wet and squishy…soft and moist. Much better. And besides, it wasn't _that_ foreign…he'd done this before. Just not to himself.

But maybe thinking about girls wasn't the right thing to do right now. No, definitely not. Girls thought about guys, not other girls. So Drake replayed the night before with Josh in his mind. _Josh kissing him…Josh mouthing his nipples…Josh tracing a path lower…_

Drake started to get into it, rubbing circles around his clitoris. He started slowly, but as his memory played back, he picked up the pace, growing more excited. _Josh doing what he was doing right now…Josh licking at him…Josh's fingers inside of him…_

Semi-consciously mirroring the image in his head, Drake slid two of his own fingers inside himself, moaning softly as he did. He moved them in and out, half-imagining they were Josh's, as his memory went on. _Josh moving inside of him, holding on tight, faster and faster…_

Acting on instinct, Drake started massaging himself again, rubbing harder, up and down, in circles, not even thinking to stifle his moans and cries. With a thrust of his hips, he came, clenching around his own fingers. Panting, he removed them and opened his eyes, which had fallen shut at some point.

And the first thing that registered in his foggy brain was that Josh was standing between the foot of the couch and the stereo, breathing heavily and staring back, looking like a deer caught in the headlights.

Drake slowly pulled his pants back up, zipping and buttoning them before sitting up. Then he looked back at Josh, taking in his flushed face, rapid breathing, and bulging jeans. He moved to stand directly in front of him.

"So, are you like some kind of secret voy--voya--peeping tom?" Drake asked with a smile.

"Voyeur," Josh mumbled. "And I'm sorry, I was just--and then you were--and I--"

"Got horny?" Drake suggested bluntly, moving closer, so that his leg brushed Josh's erection. Josh bit back a gasp.

"Drake, I don't think--"

"Shh…" Drake replied, leaning up and kissing him. Josh kissed back for a moment before pulling away.

"I still don't think--"

Drake smiled seductively, another idea coming to mind. "You want to help me with my experiment, right?"

"I-I guess so…"

"And it's not fair of me to just leave you all horny and gasping, right? So, I know something that I haven't tried yet. And since I'm still a girl…I should, right? There's no reason why not?"

Josh swallowed. "Uh, maybe. It depends. What--"

Drake didn't let him finish his question, instead undoing Josh's jeans and pushing them down. Then he kneeled and swirled his tongue around the tip of Josh's cock. Josh hissed and arched his back.

Carefully, Drake took Josh's entire head into his mouth, sucking experimentally. Josh actually moaned and that and thrusted his hips a little.

Encouraged, Drake opened his mouth a little wider, taking more of Josh into his mouth. Then, before he could go too far and trigger his gag reflex, he started to bob his head. He reached up with one hand and fondled Josh's testicles, while he started to suck again.

Josh moaned and thrusted again. "God, Drake," he gasped out.

Drake knew he was close, so, remembering what always pushed him over the edge as a guy, he started humming around Josh's cock.

The vibrations did the trick, and Josh came, spilling his semen into Drake's mouth. Drake pulled back and swallowed, before standing to capture Josh's lips in anoth--

--

"DRAKE!"

Drake woke with a start, looking around confusedly. He clapped his hands to his chest, and finding nothing that shouldn't be there, he groaned. What was up with these weird dreams lately?

"_Drake_!" Josh repeated, turning on the lamp beside his bed.

"I'm awake!" Drake snapped back.

"Good. You were moaning in your sleep. Was it a nightmare, or something x-rated?"

Drake considered. It would be pretty bad to suddenly be a girl, so that counted towards nightmare, but as he realized that he was hard, he decided it was more x-rated than anything else. "X-rated," he answered. "Uh, mostly. Remember my dream from last night?"

"Where you were a girl?" Josh asked.

Drake nodded, surveying his brother in the dim light. "Yeah. Well, I had it again. More like a continuation of it, actually."

Looking half-curious and half-afraid of the answer, Josh asked, "Did we, uh…?"

"Yeah," Drake replied.

"Oh."

"Right. So, um…I'll go back to sleep now."

Josh nodded in agreement. "Yeah, me too."

Drake lay down, determined not to have _that _dream ever again. But as he drifted off, he couldn't help but be curious as to whether it might be just as good giving Josh head in real life…


End file.
